In gas turbine engines, it is known to drive a propeller or a fan rotor through a gearbox defining a single ratio between the input and output rotational speeds of the gearbox; this ratio typically defines a speed reduction from the input speed to the output speed. This ratio may be selected based on predetermined flight conditions, but however may not be optimal for other flight conditions.